


Christmas at the Stark-Rogers Tower

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: After *years* of drama - both personal and intergalactic - Tony and Steve have settled into married life and are hosting their first family Christmas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Christmas at the Stark-Rogers Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:** End of 2010s holiday party with all the Avengers, fluffy x3000  
> This exists in a world where Jarvis never went away, and the only person who died in Endgame was Thanos. BECAUSE THAT IS HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE. 
> 
> Darling, Pear, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ____  
> TSB Info:  
> Card: 3017  
> Prompt: K3: Holiday Fic

“Jarvis!” Tony called out.

“You bellowed, sir?”

“You confirmed with the caterer?”

“Yes, Sir. Four times.”

“And they have the deviled eggs and the maple roll things?”

“They checked with a food historian at Columbia about the recipes,” Jarvis confirmed.

“I just need it to be perfect,” Tony huffed out. “The tone of placating judgement is a little much.”

“I shall tone it down, Sir.”

Everything was _going_ to be perfect this Christmas, Tony swore it. The last few, they’d all been scattered around the globe, and then there was the matter of the Giant Purple People Eater to deal with, but all of that was _over_. Tony, Steve, and Clint were retired, Bucky and Sam were doing a great job whipping the New Avengers into shape, and Nat was popping in to terrify the children at her leisure.

Pepper and Happy were… happy, and they all got to see the Wakanda contingent whenever they wanted. Valkyrie was doing a fantastic job in New Asgard and if Carol visited there more times than anywhere else on planet, no one was going to say anything. Thor, Bruce, and Nebula were all thriving as well and Tony couldn’t wait to catch up with them at the party.

Tony, who had once needed no one but Pepper to run his life, Rhodey to have his back, and a random human to warm his bed, now had a family that spanned species and was spread throughout the universe.

And then there was the best part, Tony smiled as he marveled at the ring on his left hand. Then there was the fact that Steve had agreed to _marry him._

Steve Rogers.

Married to Tony Stark.

It was enough to still take Tony’s breath away.

He’d been in love with the man behind the shield for years, but it took Tony’s jaunt into space for them to use their words. The first few years were… well, therapy really was a gift, but the last few? Bliss.

Fucking bliss.

And now they were hosting their first Family Christmas at the renovated Tower. They wanted food from as many parts of their family as they could manage - goat stew from Wakanda, palak paneer from Bruce, borscht from Nat, and an overabundance of pasta from Tony and Peter were all making an appearance. Then Steve had remembered that Bucky used to love maple meringue rolls back in the ‘30s, so Tony had sourced them. Deviled eggs were also a popular holiday food in the ‘30s and ‘40s, which was convenient because Pepper also loved them.

There was going to be so much food, Tony hoped the table would break with the heft.

“Babe?” Steve’s voice called out from upstairs. “Have you seen the new head for my razor? I swore I ordered one.”

“I hid it,” Tony called back joyfully.

“Tony, I still need a razor head even if I’m keeping the beard, you know this, as you also have a beard,” Steve’s voice got closer as he made his way to the kitchen.

“And I know razor heads, and the one you ordered is not for trimming and this is a risk I couldn’t take,” Tony smirked back.

“Right, so where is it?”

“It showed up broken, so I sent it back,” Tony said and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“That’s actually true, Steven,” Jarvis intoned. “I can confirm that Sir tested the device, and there was a fault in one of the rotating blades. It was sent back to Phillips for a replacement.”

There had been a fight over what Jarvis would call Steve once he retired. Jarvis insisted on “proper titles” and Steve had insisted on “not using a title I never deserved in the first place” and things went into a triggery PTSD place so quickly that Tony had interrupted and demanded that “Steven” was formal enough and Jarvis could suck it up.

Adulthood was about compromise.

“Okay,” Steve said. “But I look like an unwashed urchin, and you know Buck’ll give me shit if I don’t get this thing tamed.”

“You know, I think you’re all acclimated to the 21st century and then you pull a word like ‘urchin’ and… Also, you haven’t been afraid of Barnes’ shit a day in your life, so come off it, Rogers,” Tony smirked.

Steve stared at his husband for a beat before he sighed. “There will be photos. Peter’s obsessed with selfies, as are you, and don’t get me started on Scott, so sue me for wanting to look good.”

“Honey, you look like a snack 24-7,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and kissed Steve firmly.

“Baby, I’m the whole damn meal,” Steve whispered as he deepened the kiss.

“My boy is quoting Lizzo!” Tony clapped triumphantly when they parted and Steve laughed. MJ had been determined to update Tony’s music collection and had introduced the two of them to the performer several months back. Tony had taken an instant liking, but Steve had been a slower convert.

“Hey,” Steve said softly, changing the subject and the mood. “You know they’re all going to love it, right? And even if they don’t, they’re our family and they’ll just be happy to be together? You’re panicking over nothing, love.”

Tony didn’t think he’d ever get over how well Steve knew him.

“But what if -”

“Nope, not allowed,” Steve kissed him again. “Everything’s going to be amazing.”

“You promise?” Tony’s voice was small with the pain of possible failure.

“I swear on our rings,” Steve’s voice was firm and Tony let out a small breath.

And many hours later, when they stumbled into bed after a wonderful party, Tony was thankful that Steve knew him and their people so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers


End file.
